Dragon's Pride
by animeotaku1985
Summary: What if Yusei found his way to America... in the past? Read and find out! Gonna rate it T cause some parts are gonna get gruesome...
1. Chapter 1

DRAGON'S PRIDE

**So, this is my first fanfic. Please try to not say the word "suck" in the reviews. I'm really sensitive about my writing…**

** By the way, Yugioh GX and 5Ds have finished in my story and it's the anime version. ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** part takes place in the 5****th**** and 6****th**** book.**

** Anyway… I don't own Yugioh 5Ds or anything else in this story. (Sorry, no OC's.)**

_Everything hurt… the pain was beyond tolerable and he was about to break…He had breath for only one word…"Please…"before fading into nothing…_

Yusei Fudo's POV

New York in who-knows-where City

Yusei Fudo woke up from his nightmare with a start. Gasping he quickly slipped on his jacket and went to the window for the morning fog to clear his mind. Leaning against the ledge with his hand on his chin, he thought of the nightmare he'd woken up to. Who was this man? Was he a enemy? Or friend? He had so many questions, but no answers. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he walked out of his hotel room and into the parking lot. Settling in a bench near his prized motorcycle, he ate his leftovers from last night while thinking of how to help - or destroy this man in the darkness. Suddenly, he felt intense pain coursing through his arm where the Signer mark used to be. What could this mean? He soon understood what was to be done, and quickly went to his bike which glowed with a familiar light. Waving his hand to no one in particular, he rode off onto the road before disappearing to someone in a different time…


	2. Chapter 2

DRAGON'S PRIDE

DRAGON'S PRIDE

**AnimeOtaku1985: Yay! Finished epilogue! Now the chapters will be really long and interesting!**

**Yusei: …It's just one chapter…**

**Jaden: Hey! When am I gonna come in?**

**AnimeOtaku1985: This chapter!**

**Percy: Why am I here?**

**Annabeth: Please Percy… I explained it to you on the way here.**

**AnimeOtaku1985: I don't own anything!**

**Ch.1 A Day to…Hate?**

**Jaden's POV**

_Jaden Yuki… Can you please explain to me why we are in a lone cabin on a beach?_The professor said before snatched back into Pharaoh's mouth.

Jaden scratched his head and opened the one window in the old weathered cabin.

"I thought it was a nice place to stay for a while…" muttered Jaden. No one answered, but he still answered saying,"Jeez…I said _thought_!"

But, for anyone who saw his eyes, they would see that they momentarily changed color.

**Percy's POV**

"Umm… What the heck did you call this again?" Percy Jackson muttered to Annabeth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said exasperatedly," Percy, for the _tenth_ time, I told we are just going to have a nice _chat_ together about our _problem_. Nothing else."

"Great I'm going to have a _nice chat_ with a brainiac who is obsessed about architecture on a lovely beach. Nothing bad is gonna happen." Percy said under his breath.

"What did you say, SeaweedBrain?"Annabeth said dangerously.

"Uhh…Nothing."

"Shut up and follow me."

"Sure."

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth Chase was debating on slapping her "boyfriend" or facepalming. Her friend (a.k.a. boyfriend) was being totally an idiot (which he succeeded at) and prepared for number two of her reasoning.

Before she could execute the action, she noticed a lone cabin on the beach, not too far from here. Excitedly, she carelessly tugged on her *cough*-friend's ear and dragged him toward the cabin, ignoring the complaints he made all the way there.

She gestured a hand to the door and Percy nodded still rubbing his sore ear. Gently, he pushed the door open to find something clock him on the head at 80 miles per an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

**AnimeOtaku1985:No reviews…*sniff***

**Jaden: Oh God… Everyone, run for your lives!**

**Percy:?**

**Annabeth:?**

**Yusei: (gives AnimeOtaku1985 a lollipop and kicks Jaden in the shin)Shut up.**

**AnimeOtaku1985: Yay!**

**Percy and Annabeth: O.O**

**Jaden: AnimeOtaku1985…*gurgles* doesn't own anything…*faints***

**Yusei: (drags him to the nearest hospital.)**

**Ch. 2 conflicting emotions**

**Yusei's POV**

Travelling back in time is not the best thing for Yusei, but he managed, and stopped at the time he wished to go to. Except, his helmet came crashing off before he stopped in… a cabin?

Looking around the room, he heard a moan of pain in front of the doorway. Collapsed into a heap was an unfamiliar person with messy jet black hair and beside him stood a girl, staring at Yusei with shockingly gray eyes and honey-blonde hair. Her face went through so many emotions in those few seconds, he couldn't really understand if she was shocked, angry, or both.

Trying not to look embarrassed, he said in his very best formal voice(which seriously isn't that hard for him),"Hi."

"Hi…",she said in an uncertain tone.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" sounded an oh-so-familiar voice behind Yusei.

"Oh, hey Jaden-" was the only thing Yusei got out before ducking from a barrage of leftover junk food and dirty clothes.(Seriously, everyone needs a spare change of clothes.)

Sadly the blonde was too slow from Jaden's wrath, and got a face full of empty chip bags and bread crusts.

"Jaden!"

"I SAID- oh hey there Yusei, nice to see you again!"

"I need to talk to you about something…preferably in a different location."

**Jaden's POV**

Jaden seriously needed to punch something inside the room. Well… actually blowing up an entire school could maybe actually calm him down. What worsened his mood was that two unfamiliar people were standing underneath the threshold.

He stalked forward, but before he could bash some faces a red motorcycle came flying through the side of the wall. Hissing, he leapt back and got ready to deal some major damage to whoever dared to block his path. Without thinking and hearing the people start to talk, he grabbed the closest object he could throw and aimed it at the faces of his "enemy".

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"He screeched and launched his bag of trash and clothes(who cares? Boys are boys) at the tall male standing beside the motorcycle.

"Jaden!"Darn it! He missed! He was then about to yell his head off until he finally he had enough sanity to look at who he was attacking.

"I SAID- oh hey Yusei, nice to see you again!"

"I need to talk to you about something…preferably in a different location."

"You guys…I'm still here with my unconscious bo-I mean friend "A voice rang into their ears.

"Oh, umm…so Yusei…should I do _that_?"

"I guess you should, since we can't let innocent civilians get into this."

"Right! So, say good-bye to your memories of us!"Jaden said cheerfully while his eyes changed color into green and orange.


	4. Chapter 4

** AnimeOtaku1985: PLEASE! Review**

**Yusei: …**

**Jaden: Yeah! Come on! Review for me!**

**Percy: Umm…I think I'm intruding…**

**Annabeth: Percy let's go somewhere else…**

**Aki: Yusei…Do you have time today?**

**Yusei: Yeah**

**Jaden: Ohhhhh… I think some people are becoming lovey-dovey! **

**Yusei and Percy: (Both blushing furiously)Shut up!(Both throw Jaden into a shark tank).**

**Jaden: AnimeOtaku1985…doesn't own…anything…(is pulled up by AnimeOtaku1985.)**

**Ch. 3 Future Seer**

**Percy's POV**

"Seriously, these people are not normal in anyway." Said an unfamiliar voice through the murky blackness of his vision.

"You mean you can't mind wipe them?"Another voice said.

"Yeah, also I can't read what their saying in their minds."

"Mph!"Another muffled voice said.

"Ahh, the sleeping beauty awakes."

Percy frowned and came up with who that voice was…Annabeth!

"Stop!"He yelled.

He snapped his head up to meet two teenagers bigger than his age. One was shorter than the other and had brown hair color with two bangs on the side of his face and two different colored eyes. Ok… rewind that…_had_ regular eyes, but changed into different colors.

The other one looked like he was already an adult. He was crouched down beside a person lying on the floor with her wrists bound. He had cold blue eyes and stripes of gold in his crab-shaped black hair.

Raged surged through him when he saw him taking the tape off his *cough*-friend quickly making Annabeth wince.

He pounced onto the taller stranger, but was intercepted by the shorter guy. Hissing defiantly, he flew a punch at that person's face, but he stopped himself, considering his chances on taking down two strong strangers.

"Who're you?"He asked cautiously.

"Immortal monsters that will take your soul."The short one said.

The older one rolled his eyes and said, "Stop joking, Jaden. It isn't funny."

The shorter one named Jaden snorted and muttered, "It's kinda true, though."

"Umm, so who're you guys?"Percy said.

"Yusei Fudo."

"Jaden Yuki!"

Percy was kind of surprised they actually answered, but was still really cautious of them. They had tied up Annabeth and he didn't want to even know what the heck mind-wipe means.

"So, um, could you tell me why you are restraining my friend?"Percy asked.

"Oh! She's your friend? She kind of attacked us."Jaden said.

"Percy! Don't trust them! They're trying to-"Annabeth started, but was cut off by Yusei clamp his hand on top of her mouth.

"And she also is a bit delusional. Right?"Jaden said persuasively.

"Y-yeah, your umm… ri-right."Percy muttered, having an urge to agree with whatever Jaden said.

"That's right, and you should forget about all of this."Purred Jaden as he stroked Percy's neck, making him shudder.

Percy was about to blurt out yes until the sentence caught up to him. He frowned thinking for a moment until widening his eyes at the realization of what was actually happening. He tensed and turned slowly to Jaden, using his hair to cover his eyes, and said as quietly as he could, "No."

"What! I hypnotized you! You couldn't have gotten back so quickly!"Jaden spluttered.

"Stop this! And let Annabeth go free!"Percy snarled.

"Wow, you've got quite a temper, maybe even more than your girlfriend…Annabeth, right?"Jaden taunted.

"Let her go!"Percy screamed.

"Well, I could, but you have to apologize first."Pouted Jaden.

"_Apologize_?! To you? Are you nuts?"

"What? You broke into my house!"

"Huh?"

"You _so _totally did."

"…Sorry."

"Sorry, couldn't catch it."

"I'm sorry!"

"That's better."

And with a snap of fingers, Annabeth was untied.

"Percy!"

"Annabeth!"

They embraced each other kindheartedly. Then they passionately…Wait, hey! This isn't some kind of a lover's reunion!(But rest assured Percabeth fans, I have some parts planned!)

"So, umm when're ya going to stop? Me and Yusei want answers, ASAP."

"I never said I wanted to ask _them_!"Yusei said imploringly.

"Whatever man, I don't know who the heck that guy from your dreams is. He sounds like he's in the Shadow Realm for all I care," Jaden said nonchalantly." he must have done something really,_ really_ bad to be sent there."

Percy looked at them questioningly. Having a strong urge to take them to Chiron, but then asking, what if they were the enemies?

**So no reviews yet, do you guys like hate my stories? I know I'm seriously writing some pretty lame plots, but c'mon. Please R & R!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

DRAGON'S PRIDE

**AnimeOtaku1985: Hey! I'm sorry for the long wait. I was refreshing my memory by rereading the PJO books and rewatching Yugioh GX and 5Ds vids.**

**Jaden: Wow, I'm that important?!**

**Percy: There's a book about me?**

**Yusei: It's all on the internet.**

**Annabeth: Well, we ****_can't _****go on the internet.**

**Jaden: Then buy the books and DVDs!**

**AnimeOtaku1985: Ok! Everyone good? Jaden, do the disclamer please!**

**Jaden: No way! Not again!**

**AnimeOtaku1985: (Summons Darkflare and Lightpulsar Dragon) Do it! Or my dragons are gonna have a treat before dinner!**

**Yusei: I've already spent too much time repairing your house AnimeOtaku1985, please leave the studio alone.**

**Jaden: AnimeOtaku1985 doesn't own anything, or she would have stalked me already… Hey! Wha-…**

**Ch.5 Gravity Hurts**

**Percy's POV**

"so, umm now that we kinda _not_ trust each other, could you explain to me how you came in here with a bike?" Percy exclaimed

"Rather not tell you." Yusei said cautiously as he was adjusting the engines and blasted Percy with exhaust fumes.

"Ok…" Percy said, choking on the burning smell.

"Hey you bakas! A little help here!" A distant voice screamed.

"Is he always like this?"

"Nah, he's crazier than you think. He's pretty calm right now."

Percy paled and thought,_ thankfully he isn't "crazy" today, or what would he have done to me?_

Yusei looked at him critically before letting out a faint laugh.

"Your face tells me you'd rather not see him like that."

"You think?"

"No."

"I've had enough crazy people coming to kill me and Annabeth."

"Me too."

That's when the mood started to change for the better.

**Annabth's POV**

"So Jaden, I've heard that you come from Japan." Annabeth tried to say conversationally.

"Mmhmm." Jaden said, completley ignoring the fact that Annabeth was staring lasers at him.

"They say you're pretty optimistic, too." Annabeth tried again, as he cleaned up the mess on the floor.

Jaden stopped at that comment and turned to Annabeth, showing that his eyes were not brown, but glinting gold, like Kronos' eyes.

"_Optimistic?_" Jaden (or whoever it was) said, hissing in laughter, _"how can he feel optimistic in the presence of me?_"

Annabeth shivered at the sight of those golden eyes and trembled beneath his cold gaze that reflected no remorse and…sympathy?

_Maybe he isn't that bad of a person after all _Annabeth thought.

She backed away to the threshold of the cabin and looked at Jaden again.

His eyes reflected nothing, just darkness that filled his liquid-golden eyes with emptiness. Annabeth shook her head; it was too much, too much to look at that face. The face of what… Luke had become.

"_I felt that you have something that concerns me, not my other side._ "The person spoke again, in that monotone voice.

"O-other s-side? Annabeth gasped.

"_Me and Jaden are opposite sides of a coin, totally different, but also balanced as well. Nothing can separate that bond, not even Yubel._ "The person said bitterly.

"But, you don't use him?"

"_No, I just-_"He stopped abruptly, clutching his heart and letting out a low snarl.

Annabeth watched in horror as shadows wrapped around him, as if they were protecting him from some great evil.

"_What are you-Jaden!_"

"Wh-what?"

"_Stop- I won't hurt her!_"

Annabeth looked confusedly at Jaden/Haou. Finally, it hit her. She was about to get blasted into dust by this Haou guy, but Jaden stopped him. How could she have even been suspicious of Jaden when he managed stop someone from killing her?

She looked at him, and said, "Are you alright?"

The look on Jaden's face was unreadable. He just snorted and went back to cleaning.

Annabeth thought for a moment and shook her head, scattering the collecting shoal of thoughts._ He isn't possessed, not like Luke anyway._

**Yusei's POV**

Yusei Fudo felt pretty useless.

He had first concussed someone, then couldn't stop the girl from tanning Jaden's hide, and had to sit and chat with this guy named Percy.

At least no one noticed him gone yet, or they would have murdered him. Jack would rip him to shreds, and he doubt he could save the trouble of telling Akiza about his trip.

(He didn't know it, but two people simultaneously sneezed at Neo Domino City.)

Of course Yusei knew that whenever Jaden's eyes turned golden, he was a totally different person. Haou to be exact.

"Jaden we need to talk, _now._" Yusei said suddenly.

Without a word, Jaden stood up, dusted himself off and then followed Yusei out of the cabin, right when Percy came in.

Yusei walked past him and Jaden followed closely. He saw Percy staring curiously at them before going up to Annabeth. He sighed and closed the door, and waited for Jaden's answer.

"_Nothing_." Jaden; no Haou said,

"Really?" Yusei sighed.

"I'm serious! They won't give me a peep inside their minds!" Jaden said frustratingly.

_This is going to take a looonnnggg time. Yusei thought._

**Jaden's POV**

Jaden was very frustrated right now. Well, he didn't show it, but he was in one of his ickiest moods. That's why when the girl Annabeth told him about the dreaded word, optimistic, he blew.

Not literally.

Of course, instead of Jaden killing her, Haou took over at the last second.

/Thanks man, I needed that. / Jaden said through via mind link.

/_Hn. _/ was all Haou said.

Jaden fell into his soul room and watched from there. Well, actually pacing around the mirrors of his soul room, to be exact.

Staring at one of the mirrors showing the outside world, he sat down and inspected how Annabeth reacted to his darker half.

Scared? No. Maybe freaking out. No. Wait, was that sympathy? It was.

Paling, Jaden knew his other half hated people looking on at him with pity. It reminded him of his past, which wasn't pleasant at all.

_Shit._

He quickly got up and did the best he could do, break the mirrors. Although it left him in a very painful state when he comes back, it would be enough to stop Haou from blasting her.

He watched as his vision fuzzed and he soon found himself in control of the body. He managed not to writhe or scream at the unbearable pain, and stood up stiffly. He was about to get on cleaning when Yusei came in and told him to come out.

Thankful for Yusei's timing he got up and left the room, not even noticing Percy pass by.

Their chat was small, but Yusei got the gist of it. They are not to be messed with.

He walked back into the cabin and was not surprised to find it empty. Kuriboh would come back with the information on where they were heading. Sighing, he called to Yusei and told him about the situation.

_You guys are so going to answer our questions if we survive this ordeal._ Jaden thought darkly.

**So, I'm sorry again! It won't happen again and I edited some stuff on the last chapter. I'm going to make them a bit more serious, also Jaden is now Judai. Got that? No duels yet, maybe in later chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Judai can't do the disclaimer this chapter because he needed to think about why I changed him into his Japanese name!**  
**So I shall do the disclaimer!**  
**I don't own anything in this story!**  
**(Don't miss what I hint out in this chapter, OK?)**

**I'm not in the Mood**  
_**Nagare ruyouna, nagare ruyouna, ga sonzai shi, ou kara nagare teimasu. Yuukou no kizuna baindo saretashi, hiromei. Yure, douyou wo hoji suruniha, genzai ha, kingu shimasu. Kareha, yami no chikara wo motte, kesshite yowai itami karano douyou… ( I'm gonna tell you what this says in later chapter.)**_

Percy really needed a vacation. He always liked being alone (unless with Annabeth), but that made teachers and other kids think of him as antisocial. He isn't paranoid, or antisocial, but just needs a hell lot of peace. Sadly, that was right now the last he wished for right now. To prove his point, he is now running away from some crazy teenagers that he suspects are monsters or gods…or he just thinks too wildly.

After they left to talk with each other (which Percy took as a way of saying," let's kill these demigods and eat them for breakfast!"), he grabbed Annabeth's hand and sprinted away from the cabin at top speed.

"Let go of me, seaweedbrain!" Annabeth said as she tried to struggle from Percy's grip.

"Not until we're outta sight!"

"Oh please, Percy, their just teenagers with strong powers, they may even be demigods!"

"Oh demigod up my ass! Do you think I haven't thought of that? "

"Then why are we running away from them?"

"So they can't hear us… and also to get a lift."

"What lift?"

Percy stopped for a moment, breathed in and whistled as hard as he could. Afterwards, they waited a few seconds, and soon they could see a black shape flying towards them.

Blackjack landed and snorted at Percy saying, _Hey boss! Do you have any donuts?_

Percy face palmed and said, "No."

Blackjack whinnied and reared up, flapping his wings,_ Sorry boss, I'll get it later_. _ Anyways, where do you want to go?_

"Camp Half-Blood, quick."

_Sure boss! Anywhere you wish!_  
As they climbed onto his back, they heard a roar of engines in the distance. Percy paled and turned around to see that right over the sand dunes was a red motorcycle with two people on it.  
Percy cursed under his breath about why he had to come here with Annabeth…wait,didn't Annabeth want to come here?

When they were finally prepared to fly to Camp Half Blood, The sleek motorcycle had already reached the pathway they were on. Letting loose a string of something in greek that made Annabeth cringe was an understatement. He swore so loudly that even Blackjack snorted in surprise.

_I'll pretend I never heard that, Boss._

"Good idea."

Taking long deep strides, Blackjack launched into the air. At first, he glided and used the wind to give him a boost, but soon had to flap his wings to gain speed. Percy urged him to go faster while the motorbike still gained.

"Hey, can I blast you out of the air without hurting you?" a familiar voice said from behind.  
Percy turned and almost fell off his pegasus. Right behind him and in the air was Judai, with…a dragon?

Judai, with all his glory was standing on top of a giant violet-scaled dragon that was nearly as big as whale. The dragon was really huge, with sharp yellow fangs and claws, and a huge eye in the middle of its forehead. It roared indignantly and spread its wings and flew higher.

Judai, the big idiot he was, grins crazily at Percy and jumps from the dragon's back.  
Percy was lucky that Blackjack was still pretty close to the ground, or their fall would have been pretty hard.

"IN COMING!"

Percy chose the wrong time to look up and promptly got his face crushed by Judai's. When they landed on the ground, Annabeth got up and looked at the mess of clothes on the side of the road.

Judai totally thought he had it under control, until his face got a date with Percy's.  
As they tumbled out of the air, Judai immediately knew why his mouth hurt so much. It was a simple matter really, involving stutters and apologies.

He had accidently kissed Percy.

Rolling on the ground, he moaned in pain and tried to stop his uncontrollable urge to kick Percy in the you-know-where. Annabeth had thankfully not seen what had happened or he knew he would be killed for sure.

When everyone had finally come back to their senses, Yusei had caught up with them and was checking them for injuries. Judai stood up shakily and added another item on his list of what not to do with his powers: JUMP OFF OF A DRAGON'S BACK.

Annabeth leapt to her feet and ran over to Percy, who was still recovering from being flattened by Judai. When asked if he was alright he just nodded and winced as he also felt a sharp pain along his jaw.

_Oops._

When finally everything was put in order and when Percy finally explained why he ran away, Judai laughed. Yusei also couldn't control the smile that itched onto his lips.

Finally when Judai also explained about Yusei and him, the two demigods looked at each other seriously and nodded in unison.

"I want you to follow us somewhere."

The two strangers nodded at them and got onto the motorcycle.

Following Blackjack they arrived at Camp Half Blood. Percy got down from Blackjack and walked up to Yusei and Judai and beckoned them to follow him.

Staring confusedly at the teenager, the walked past a pine tree that had a… wait, was that a dragon?!

_We're totally gonna love this place._

**Yup! That's all for now, and the next chapter will be on the quest and prophecy. I'll transalate the song, too.**  
**Ja Ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

gomenasai! I am sorry, but I must put this on hiatus for about a month... Okay go hit me with whatever you want, but its not my fault! I have a piano CM Test and that thing has me in strings ok?!*que to being almost skewered by a katana* Agh! Sorry again please don't kill me!


End file.
